Once Upon A September 2
by snow-maiden13
Summary: Not every fairytale ending is happy, and Sakura knows that well. On this second book, Sasuke's mysterious communication cut-off entails about his unknown life after 6 months. Neji, Hinata's cousin seems to like Sakura. Could this be a new love triangle?


**Author****'****s note:** _Finally, I've thought of a plot for the sequel. This one will be partly inspired by the hit J-dorama **"****Hana Yori Dango Returns****"**, the sequel to its first part of course. They say that usually, sequels are not good and they definitely do not surpass the original. Oh well, whatever happens, I'll write this although I don't think you'll like it._

**----------------------------------------------**

**Once Upon A September Returns**

**----------------------------------------------**

**-----------**

**Short Prologue**

**-----------**

_"I'll never, ever let go of you…" Sasuke told her. "If I do that, I may be the silliest person in the whole wide universe, and speaking of the whole universe… __I'll look for you at the depths of time and space… so don't go away from me now that we finally see each other."_

_Sakura smiled at her profoundly. "Is that you? Now, now, you're exaggerating!" she clings to his arms._

_"Do you think if we haven't met each other in high school, will we meet somewhere?" she continued._

_"I guess we might have." Sasuke answered. "Besides, it is fate which led us both here to meet each other again."_

_"Right," Sakura agreed. "So I'll never go far away from you then," she whispered to him…_

_…True to Sasuke's words, the world is too small for them not to meet again. Anything could happen, and anyone can meet someone…_

It's been 6 months when they finally were reunited. Six months.

Sasuke just dropped by Tokyo that time. He escaped his guards, and then came back with Sakura to Osaka and finally met her father. After a month, he was yet again captured and dragged back to New York…

"Hey you! Let go of me!!!" Sasuke yelled, trying to push away his father's-sent bodyguards. "I'm not going back there!"

Kouji came out of the car and smiled at Sakura. "Mistress Haruno, it's so nice to see you again. Unfortunately, we need to take Young Master back to New York. Thank you for letting him stay here at Osaka for a month."

"Kouji-san! It's nothing, really!" Sakura replied. "Be a good boy, Sasuke-kun. They're waiting for you. You don't want to upset your father again, do you?"

Sasuke grunted. "Yeah. I hate to leave you, but…" he glanced at everyone behind him. "Alright then."

He finally obeyed, "Bye otosama! Bye okaasama!" he waved his hand like a little boy. "When I return, I'd marry your daughter Sakura, okay? You'd promised her hand in marriage to me, right?"

Sakura was blushing mad. "Hey you! Go ahead on your expensive Limo and leave!" she yelled. "And mom, dad, stop laughing!"

"Okay boss!" they all answered.

"Take care!"

"We'll marry, ok?" Sasuke repeated. He looked at the ring on Sakura's finger. "Ne?"

Sakura gave out a sigh in reply. Then Sasuke smirked.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes', Sakura." Then he pulled her closer and kissed her.

**-----------**

It's been a whirlwind of events since then. Sasuke came back to New York, and soon after that, he called Sakura. Their long-distance relationship continued. However, these past months, he didn't seem to answer back her calls. He didn't keep his communication open to her.

Everyone in their gang wondered why this happened. Even Gaara has no contact with him. They tried to ask the Uchiha mansion, but Kouji-san went with him back to New York, and his family was there too. No one in the mansion can give as much information as Kouji-san does. It's been a mystery for everyone, especially for Sakura.

_I wonder where that big jerk is right now__…__I__ don__'__t care if he dates some blonde already, but__…__ he must have told me how he__'__s doing so __I__ won__'__t waste my time worrying here. That darn jerk!_ Sakura kicked the lone ball on the playground located at one of Tokyo's park. For the mean time, she's staying with Hinata and her family.

"What are you thinking, Sakura?" a guy asked, coming closer to her. "Did he answer the phone?"

Sakura gave him a faint smile. "Not yet, Neji. I guess this jerk found him a new girlfriend…"

"…which actually makes you so jealous?" Neji guessed the next part she's going to say.

Sakura blushed. "No! It's not that! It's just…" Sakura replied. "I'm so worried about him. Who knows if he got into a fight there? He's really impulsive, and he doesn't use his head to think over about things. He might end up in trouble and worse, hurting himself again…"

"I can really see how you care for him."

Sakura didn't reply. _During the time Sasuke was away, Neji had been there for me. __I__ have met him since the day I arrived at Osaka. __S__he__'__s my best friend__'__s cousin, and like her, he__'__s so good to me. __W__hen __I__ met him at College, __I__ didn__'__t know at first that he__'__s related to my friend._ She gazed at Neji. _And when I came back to Tokyo, he went with me. __A__nd he__'__s found me a place to stay too. __I__ guess __I'__m just lucky to have a close friend like Neji._

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" she looked back at him. "What is it?"

He just gazed up the skies. "You know what; there are people on this world that hurt you, while there are others who are hurt when they see you hurt too…" he began. "I want to be the second type of person I've mentioned."

Sakura wondered why this was the time he's saying this. She just smiled. "You've always been like that, Neji-kun."

"Yokatta," Neji said. "Let's go."

**----------------------------------------------**

_This would be it for now!_

**つづく**


End file.
